In firing the revolver, as in matches, and the like, the time required to open the cylinder, eject the spent casings, and then reload the cylinder chambers, is critical, particularly in rapid fire events, where the user is required to fire several loads within a given time. The object of this invention is to provide a quick loading means that moves the new loads, all at the same time, into the cylinder chambers and ejects the spent casings, reducing the time for reloading. Reloaders for revolvers have been known in the art, such as half moon clips, holding three cartridges, loading from the rear, but they require first the ejection of the spent casings, then inserting the new loads into the cylinder, then removal of the clips and closing the cylinder. In a preliminary search of the Patent Office records, the patent to Pflaume, U.S. Pat. No. 1,964,171 was found, which held a full load of cartridges for the revolver cylinder, but which again required first the ejection of the spent casings, and then, in a separate movement, inserting the new loads into the cylinder. This patent teaches the loading from the rear of the cylinder, not the front, and literally dropping the cartridges, by gravity, into the chambers of the revolver cylinder.